A dream in the daylight
by Zohsan46
Summary: Shikamaru dan tidur siang. [ShikaIno/flashfiction]


Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya.

Warning: Cerita di bawah ini mengandung unsur-unsur yang tidak jelas dan tidak masuk akal.

.

Nara Shikamaru sedang bermimpi. Kekasih idamannya sedang duduk manis di dekat sebuah pohon rindang di taman dengan penuh bunga dan air mancur. Sahabat satunya yang bertubuh gempal, dengan keripik singkong di tangan, berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang sedang ia perhatikan sedari tadi.

Selain mereka berdua, teman sekelas yang tak pernah akur denganya, berjalan dengan tenang ke arah tanaman bunga yang mendadak layu ketika orang itu melewatinya. Sedangkan hal yang membuat mulutnya menganga, adalah karena orang itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, butut dan rombeng sebagai pelindung area pribadinya.

Tentu saja kejadian tersebut tidak menimbulkan kegemparan, karena itu semua hanya ada dalam mimpinya. Tidak, tentu saja malah terlihat wajar menurutnya. Lelaki dengan celena butut rombeng itu berpenampilan layaknya gembel jalanan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ada kesenangan tersendiri melihat pria itu bisa jadi senista itu.

Shikamaru benar-benar menikmati mimpinya. Ia memang memiliki kebiasaan terbuai oleh mimipi-mimpinya selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Gurunya sedang menerangkan di depan kelas, sedangkan ia melanglangbuana di dalam mimpinya. Perasaanya bertambah sukacita ketika melihat lelaki mesum tadi sedang mengelus pipi kananya yang ditampar oleh gadis idamannya tadi. Sebagai tambahan, sebuah suara nyaring menggema di telinganya.

"Jangan mendekatiku, Sasuke!"

Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek melihat lelaki bernama Sasuke tadi, dan senyuman itu berubah sumringah ketika gadis itu berlari ke arahnya dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk, dengan sigap ia menegakan tubuhnya hendak menyambut pelukan itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa melayang malam ini dengan _barang_ milikku, Ino!" katanya setengah berteriak, dan ia semakin memeluk erat gadis itu.

Si lelaki gembel dan mesum yang ditampar Ino tadi berteriak marah ke arahnya. Antara sadar dan tidak, samar-samar Shikamaru mendengar sorak sorai teman-teman sekelasnya. Siulan, suara kaget, decak sebal dan ungkapan tak percaya mendominasi indera pendengarnnya, daripada suara Sasuke yang sedang memakinya dari kejauhan.

Suara-suara itu terdengar begitu nyata, bahkan ketika Sasuke berlari ke arahnya hendak melayangkan tinju pada wajahnya. Namun demikian, Shikamaru dengan gesit menghindar, dan dengan satu pukulan telak ia berhasil melayangkan tinju tepat ke arah wajah lelaki itu.

"Rasakan itu brengsek—"

Shikamaru mengerjapakan matannya beberapa kali, membiasakan pupil matanya menerima cahaya masuk, detik berikutnya ia melotot lebar ketika tersadar akan sesuatu. Rasa sakit di tangannya setelah meninju orang _itu_ membuatnya tersadar. Sadar akan posisi dan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat seakan mau copot, dilihatnya saksama keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Tak ada taman, tak ada air mancur, tak ada Sasuke yang memakai celana butut dan rombeng. Semua kesenangannya menghilang dalam sekejap. Dan jantungnya hampir copot ketika ia mendengar suara berat yang disusul dengan gelak tawa mengejek yang ditujukan padanya.

"Akan membuat melayang dengan _barang_ milikkmu, Nara?" kata Pria berambut abu perak mengelus matanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena menjadi sasaran tinju Shikamaru.

"Apa kau sedang bermimpi basah, Shikamaru?" ejek salah satu teman sekelasnya yang mengundang gelak tawa lain dari semua teman sekelasnya.

Wajah kagetnya memerah hebat ketika pandangannya melihat sosok gadis pirang panjang dikat ekor kuda yang menunduk malu. _Apakah gadis itu juga mendengarnya?_

Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Tubunya berkeringat panas dingin, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang tak singkron dengan ucapannya. "Parfum anda hari ini sangat wangi, Sensei."

Teman sekelasnya yang berambut oranye jabrik tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar perkataannya barusan, sedangkan yang lainnya menyorakinya dengan kata 'Buu' dan sang guru berdehem kecil serta memberi gestur untuk membuat murid-muridnya diam. "Temui bapak di ruang guru sepulang sekolah nanti, Shikamaru."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dan kembali melirik ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang kini sedang digoda oleh sahabat-sahabtnya yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Pipi gadis itu menghangat dan terlihat jelas semburat merah muda saat semua sahabatnya melontarkan kata 'Ciee' berjamaah.

Sedangkan lelaki berambut raven yang duduk di bangku paling depan sedang mengacungkan jari tengah ke arahnya dengan pose menantang 'Loe jual gue beli'. Ia mendecih sebal, dan berjanji di dalam hatinya untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya tadi di rumah—eh?

Owari.


End file.
